


Не тот автобус

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: From Sex to Love, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: - Что для меня самое важное? …Любовь. …Бывает любовь к противоположному полу… А бывает… к своему.(с)
Relationships: Hidehiko Hoshino/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Не тот автобус

**Author's Note:**

> \- Что для меня самое важное? …Любовь. …Бывает любовь к противоположному полу… А бывает… к своему. [(с)](https://whiteredfractal.dreamwidth.org/23191.html)

Один давний знакомый как-то сказал Хиде: «Это чувство… будто ты ужасно проспал, выскакиваешь из дома, едва натянув одежду, бежишь к остановке и видишь, что у нее уже стоит автобус с раскрытыми дверьми. Благодаря всех богов, ты запрыгиваешь на подножку, двери закрываются, автобус начинает движение… Ты стоишь, счастливый, с колотящимся сердцем. Правда счастливый. И вдруг замечаешь, что автобус едет не туда. Это не тот автобус. Ты не можешь выйти посреди маршрута, а он все едет и едет… И ты против воли начинаешь смотреть в окна и удивляешься, почему еще ни разу здесь не бывал. Он едет и едет, и ты понимаешь, что даже если он сделает еще десять остановок и каждый раз будет открывать двери и предлагать тебе выйти, ты доедешь до конца. Опоздаешь всюду, куда только можно. Возможно, разрушишь свою жизнь. Но останешься тут до конца, потому что это твоя судьба. Ты даже не знаешь номера этого чертова автобуса, понятия не имеешь, куда он идет, но знаешь, что останешься до конечной станции.  
Вот и с любовью так же. Ты не сможешь выпрыгнуть на полпути, даже если захочешь. Даже если точно знаешь, что тебя несет совсем не туда, что ты делаешь такие вещи, о которых раньше никогда не помышлял… Тебе все равно суждено доехать до конца. А где этот конец – заранее узнать невозможно».  
Тогда Хиде подумал, что это точно не про него. Ему, как и всякому, не так чтобы постоянно везло в любви, но и ураганных страстей с внезапными поворотами особо не наблюдалось. Обычно, начиная отношения с кем-то, он довольно точно представлял, чего от них ждет, и почти всегда получал именно это – или же заканчивал отношения до тех пор, пока они не начинали разъедать мысли и чувства и мешать жить. Хиде, в общем, был довольно уравновешенным человеком и не любил проблемы, так что если что-то шло совсем не по плану, он спрыгивал с автобуса, какими бы заманчивыми ни были виды за окном.  
Но он знал таких людей, которым это сравнение очень подходило. Которые или верили в судьбу, или не могли противостоять своим страстям, и в результате уезжали в такие дали, из которых с трудом возвращались домой. Вот, например, Аччан.  
У Аччана всегда все было запутанно и сложно с личной жизнью, а учитывая то, что он был еще и очень скрытным и при этом невероятно эмоциональным, Хиде иногда наблюдал за его метаниями, как за иностранным фильмом без субтитров: ужасно увлекательно, но ни черта не понятно. Видно было, что его постоянно несет куда-то течением, и он то борется с ним, то отчаивается и сдается, но наружу торчит только его макушка, а что там, под толщей воды – неизвестно. Может, его там гигантский спрут тянет на дно, может, акула ногу откусила, может, просто медуза ужалила – пойди разбери.  
Честно говоря, настолько бурные страсти вызывали у Хиде недоумение и некоторое недоверие. Не то чтобы он думал, что Аччан врет о своих переживаниях – нет, тем более, что тот почти ничего никогда и не рассказывал. Но время от времени Хиде все-таки подозревал, что Аччан… как бы сказать. Преувеличивает проблемы. Зацикливается на каких-то деталях и теряет общую картинку в своем самокопании, –- которая, кстати, может быть вовсе не такой уж и мрачной, как ему кажется, пока он выглядывает одним глазком изнутри. Хиде был далек от позиции: «Грустишь? Просто возьми себя в руки и развеселись!», – но иногда Аччан при всех своих проблемах и вечной грусти бывал очень даже весел. Если честно, то в кругу своих он улыбался и смеялся, пожалуй, даже больше, чем братья Хигучи – ну, точно побольше, чем Хиде или Хисаши. И, учитывая, что веселье это частенько шло за счет Хиде, тот волей-неволей начинал относиться к Аччану в целом со скепсисом. В общем, думал он, если Аччану, чтобы развеселиться, нужно непременно доставать Хиде, лучше бы он немножко погрустил. Девушкам нравятся печальные красавчики.  
Да, Аччан его доставал. Не то чтобы очень обидно или унизительно – обычно сэмпаи вели себя гораздо хуже, – но и дня не проходило без какой-нибудь подначки или шутливых приставаний, на которые черт знает как следовало реагировать. Аччан был очень тактильным, но при этом стеснительным – он лапал только своих, и то, Ани-сана он не смел трогать, а с Ютой как-то сразу терял кураж, поэтому доставалось в основном Имаи и Хиде. И если Имаи к чужим прикосновениям относился индифферентно, а, если совсем был не в настроении, то мог просто и однозначно послать, то Хиде… Хиде терпел. Уворачивался, делал вид, что понимает шутку, пытался подшучивать в ответ, но чувствовал, что не догоняет. Слишком медленная реакция, буквально. Пока он придумает, как ответить, его уже оставили в покое и переключились на другое. А в следующий раз опять что-то новенькое, и опять он тормозит… В общем, в какой-то момент он понял, что проще всего – не реагировать на провокации. Пусть хихикает, пусть делает, что хочет, а Хиде будет делать свое дело и не обращать ни на что внимания.  
В какой-то степени это сработало – Аччан стал реже его трогать, наверное, не так весело, когда из рук не вырываются и нельзя невзначай продемонстрировать собственную силу.  
А Аччан был сильным, Хиде поначалу даже не подозревал, насколько. Он привык, что в любой компании оказывается самым высоким, самым тренированным, самым мускулистым, не прилагая к этому особых усилий. И сдерживаться он тоже привык, автоматически себя окорачивая, чтобы во время шуточной возни не причинить кому-нибудь вреда. Но однажды, когда Аччан застал его врасплох внезапным объятием, он автоматически попытался дать отпор в полную силу и с удивлением понял, что тот вполне сдерживает его сопротивление. Руки у Аччана были тонкими, но такими длинными и цепкими, что выдраться из его объятий было почти невозможно. А он еще и хохотал во все горло, притискивая Хиде к своей груди и явно получая от этого противостояния настоящее удовольствие…  
Все-таки Аччан был в свое время хулиганом не зря. И эти замашки решать что-то силой, пусть даже в шутку, с ним оставались еще какое-то время после дебюта. Потом, правда, все сошло на нет – характер Аччана неумолимо менялся с изменением его личных обстоятельств. Менялись и его пристрастия – он уже не пытался зажимать Хиде, и их физическое взаимодействие полностью переместилось на сцену, став аккуратным и эффектным. Но одно оставалось вечным: его дурацкие шуточки. Со временем они стали тоньше, а еще позже Хиде все-таки научился шутить в ответ так, чтобы Аччан улыбался и уважительно кивал, не находясь с ответом. Правда, обычно он все-таки находил слова и говорил что-нибудь еще более едкое, но почти сразу же показывал всем своим видом, что это он не всерьез, не с желанием обидеть. Аччан стал очень чутким и внимательным. Он действительно не хотел никого обижать, особенно своих. Особенно Хиде.  
Свою особенность Хиде уловил тоже не сразу. Сначала отбивался от чрезмерно дружелюбных объятий Аччана, а потом просто тихо радовался, что его не втягивают в дурацкие развлечения, что так любили их приятели из других групп – вроде того, чтобы напиться и снять штаны в публичном месте или поцеловаться взасос на спор. И только потом заметил, что втягивать-то его пытались, вот только Аччан каждый раз в таких случаях переводил фокус внимания на себя и в результате зачастую оказывался с голой задницей посреди кабака или проигрывал сделать кому-нибудь эротический массаж, и потом вся толпа ржала и бурно радовалась, вроде как это было смешно. Хиде думал, что Аччану просто нравится быть в центре внимания, до тех пор, пока не случился тот эпизод: Аччан был не в духе с самого начала пьянки, сидел со своей бутылкой в углу и его никто не трогал, зато один из знакомых решил наконец раскрутить Хиде. Он подначивал и подначивал, с пьяной фамильярностью обнимая за плечи и дыша в лицо пивным духом, а Хиде неловко смеялся и отнекивался выпивать с ним на интерес – знал он, какие у этих придурков интересы, здоровые взрослые мужики, а как выпьют, такое ощущение, что они все еще из средней школы не вышли. И в какой-то момент, когда он уже начал думать, как бы по-тихому просто свалить, Аччан неожиданно встал из своего угла, подошел к ним и отчетливо сказал:  
– Хватит уже. Отстань от него.  
И приятель тут же отстал – от неожиданности, наверное. Ну, и лицо у Аччана в тот момент было такое… что лучше его не злить.  
Это все было довольно неожиданно и странно, и в тот момент Хиде решил, что Аччан просто из тех сэмпаев, которые считают, что только они имеют право третировать своих кохаев. Аччан вообще был собственником и к группе относился как к семье или стае – внутри могло происходить что угодно, но против внешнего мира они всегда выступали единым фронтом. Но потом… потом Хиде изменил свое мнение.  
Осознание не было мгновенным. Оно началось как-то во время очередного тура, когда они просматривали видео с прошедшего накануне концерта – это было обязательной программой, как после футбольного матча пересмотреть игру и выделить удачные и неудачные моменты. Хиде с интересом смотрел, что происходит на экране гостиничного телевизора, и в тот момент, когда Аччан привычно обнял его на сцене, Юта сказал:  
– Вон как нежно! А тебя, Имаи-кун, все больше мнет да по заднице шлепает.  
– Это потому что у нас с Хисаши страсть! – тут же ответил Аччан, и Имаи скептически фыркнул, улыбаясь. И Хиде… как-то задумался.  
Да, Аччан мог запросто прилюдно потискать Имаи за ягодицу или запустить руку ему в вырез костюма, мог прижаться бедрами, мог лизнуть в шею, начать щекотать ребра – тот только сжимал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. А вот Хиде он даже обнимая касался только краями ладоней или кончиками пальцев. Выглядело со стороны довольно чувственно, но он-то помнил свои ощущения на сцене. И помнил, что так продолжалось уже… довольно давно. Просто раньше Хиде не обращал на это внимания – не щупает, пытаясь выставить дураком, и спасибо. А, оказывается, Аччан… что? Вроде как берег его честь? Старался не доставлять неудобств? Или что вообще?  
Какое-то время Хиде жил с этой мыслью, находя ей все больше подтверждений чуть не ежедневно, но все прояснилось во время одной из фотосессий. В общем-то, они часто фотографировались в странных нарядах, странных позах, со внезапными аксессуарами – это все было уже привычно и даже не запоминалось, ну, если фотограф, конечно, не ухитрится придумать что-то совсем неожиданное. Но в тот раз концепция была в том, чтобы поддать романтики для Хиде, и они с Аччаном фотографировались в обнимку.  
Все было очень просто: белый задник, темные костюмы, контрастный грим. Аччан всегда очень серьезно подходил к фотосессиям, но в тот день был как-то особенно замкнут и даже скован. Сначала он обнял Хиде как обычно – едва касаясь и стараясь не дышать в его сторону. Фотограф сделал несколько снимков и попросил их встать поближе друг к другу, и тут Аччан, обычно без возражений выполняющий любые требования специалистов, внезапно заявил, что они и так стоят достаточно близко. Прозвучало это не слишком-то вежливо, и Хиде, стараясь сгладить неловкость, сам шагнул к нему назад, прислонился спиной к груди. И почувствовал, как руки Аччана уже полновесно скользят по его груди, обнимая, прижимая. Услышал рваный выдох в ухо. И почувствовал, что внизу Аччан тоже к нему притирается, вполне однозначно.  
Хиде растерянно обернулся и увидел лицо Аччана – опущенные ресницы, горящие даже под слоем белил скулы, скорбно сжатые губы… Аччан держал его так крепко, прижимался так тесно, что не оставалось никаких иллюзий.  
Наверное, только в этот момент до Хиде окончательно дошло.  
Он не очень помнил, как прошла та фотосессия: их просили менять позы, переодеваться, и они все делали молча и беспрекословно, но у Хиде в голове остался только какой-то пульсирующий туман неловкости. Аччан трогал его – все еще очень аккуратно и стараясь не влезать в совсем уж интимные зоны, и фотографии получились отличные, даже, пожалуй, чересчур горячие – агентство забраковало больше половины кадров из-за излишней откровенности. Все-таки они снимали романтику, а не эротику. Но осталось несколько, что было не стыдно и показать.  
Разумеется, после они ничего не обсуждали.  
Аччан еще сильней замкнулся и на какое-то время вовсе перестал разговаривать. Хиде тоже переживал – в основном, о том, что не знал, как его успокоить. Такое ведь бывает. Сплошь и рядом. Просто физиологическая реакция, это ничего не значит, Хиде не в обиде, и не стоит нервничать.  
А потом он подумал, что это наверняка не в первый раз. И не зря Аччан избегает к нему прикасаться. И… что тут можно было сказать?  
Он просто сделал то, что показалось уместным: в какой-то относительно подходящий момент просто обнял Аччана сам. Без давления, просто положил руку на плечи во время очередной пьянки. Аччан замер, глянул искоса – остро, дико, настороженно, но Хиде улыбнулся… И Аччана попустило.  
Кажется, они даже поговорили тогда, но Хиде ничего толком не помнил – набрался от радости так, что на ногах стоять не мог. Аччан, надо сказать, тоже был непривычно пьяным. Что они и как обсуждали? К каким выводам пришли? Как Хиде ни пытался потом вспомнить, так ничего и не вышло.  
Вот только с того самого разговора началось между ними нечто…  
Хиде не знал, как это назвать. И стоит ли вообще называть хоть как-то.  
Этого никогда не случалось, когда они были дома, только в турах, в чужих далеких городах, в маленьких безымянных гостиницах с крошечными, намертво пропахшими табачной горечью номерами.  
Иногда – довольно редко, надо сказать: раз, много два за весь тур, а бывало, что обходилось и вовсе без этого, – Аччан возникал на пороге его номера. Это всегда был тот момент, когда Хиде после очередной пьянки, разомлевший и довольный, уже лег в постель, но еще не успел заснуть и думал о чем-нибудь расслабляющем и приятном – черт его знает, как Аччан улавливал именно это его состояние и приходил ровно в эти минуты. Он делал пару шагов из крошечной прихожей и замирал, прислонившись к косяку плечом, опустив глаза. В первый раз Хиде даже не понял, в чем дело, и спросил. И Аччану пришлось ответить. Наверное, это был первый и единственный раз, когда он попросил вслух.  
Потом в такие моменты Хиде просто молча откидывал край одеяла, и Аччан подходил, садился на край постели, склонялся над ним… Он ласкал Хиде ртом и руками, никогда не заходя дальше им же самим очерченных границ – не выше ребер и не ниже паха, –- возбуждал, удовлетворял и вычищал, укрывал одеялом и тихо исчезал, как призрак, пока тот боролся с посторгазменной сонливостью. Никогда не просил об ответной услуге – он вообще ни о чем не просил, кроме как о возможности взять в рот и приласкать, – и Хиде не знал, он хотя бы возбуждается сам от того, что делает? Или это просто такой странный ритуал – жизнь Аччана была полна самых внезапных ритуалов. Один раз, в самом начале, Хиде попробовал было коснуться его в процессе – просто дотронулся до волос, тогда еще длинных и спутанных, укрывающих бедра будто покрывалом. Аччан вздрогнул и поднял голову, выпуская изо рта. Посмотрел огромными пылающими глазами.  
– Не надо, – попросил он дрогнувшим голосом… И Хиде убрал руки. И никогда больше не пытался. И старался даже не думать – почему. Учитывая все, что он знал об Аччане, и все, что тот никогда никому не рассказывал, причина могла быть как самой прозаической, так и самой чудовищной.  
В остальном их общение и отношения никак не менялись: Аччан все так же подсмеивался над ним временами – ласково, почти нежно, как над младшим братом, – все так же внимательно слушал и принимал во внимание его мнение во время работы. Все так же не позволял кому-то постороннему его задевать. И почти перестал касаться на сцене, переключив все свое внимание на Имаи.  
Хиде был вынужден признать: у них вдвоем получалось лучше. Имаи не напрягался, с готовностью подыгрывал, даже когда Аччан в шутку лез к нему целоваться вне сцены. Они были на одной волне, вернее… Хиде казалось, что Аччан в какой-то момент – еще до всех своих метаморфоз – бесцеремонно вклинился между ним и Хисаши, разъединил, приручил каждого по отдельности, присвоил… Не то чтобы они с Имаи стали меньше или хуже общаться, просто теперь очень четко ощущалось, что в их взаимодействии, даже когда они только вдвоем, всегда незримо присутствует Аччан.  
Наверное, это было нормально – в конце концов, они ведь группа, почти семья. Но Хиде не мог временами не задумываться: а ходит ли Аччан к Хисаши? То, что он скрывал свое желание от Хиде – это понятно, Аччан всегда был очень щепетильным и считал такое отношение к кохаю неуместным, по-настоящему унижающим, это было «не круто», как сказал бы Аччан тех времен, когда они только познакомились. Но с Имаи они всегда были на равных, да и взаимопонимание у них выстроилось хорошее, они чувствовали друг друга, не считали нужным стесняться даже самых откровенных вещей. Аччан вполне мог делать с Имаи то, что по каким-то причинам не мог позволить себе с Хиде.  
Эта мысль не вызывала внутри протеста, только зуд любопытства. Иногда он даже представлял себе, чем Имаи и Аччан могут заниматься наедине, и эти образы тревожили, но не слишком. Наверное, если посмотреть со стороны, они все казались странной компанией, но Хиде уже давно к этому привык. Имаи считался просто странным всеми и всегда, от него можно было ожидать чего угодно. Аччан временами оказывался способен на такие внезапные заносы в самые разные стороны, что проще было не задумываться даже, ограничиваясь давней и очень меткой фразой Ани-сана: «Ну, это же Аччан. Он просто такой». Странности этих двоих были привычными, как и полярный им консерватизм братьев Хигучи. А вот сам Хиде вечно балансировал где-то между, тихо и упорно отстаивая свое право отличаться и при этом подсознательно стремясь соответствовать. Его такое положение вполне устраивало, но иногда сам собой в голове возникал вопрос: кто я? Где я в этой схеме? И как эта схема вообще выглядит целиком? Достаточно ли она устойчива, не рухнет ли в одночасье, если у того же Аччана пошатнется так сложно выстраиваемое им душевное равновесие?  
Однажды, несколько лет спустя после той фотосессии, в момент особенно ярко ощущавшейся зыбкости их положения как группы, как общности, Хиде все-таки спросил у Хисаши, когда тот был достаточно пьян, чтобы уже свободно разговаривать, но недостаточно, чтобы отключиться и заснуть. Спросил – про Аччана. Не есть ли что-то между ними – понятно было, что есть, и многое, Аччан ухитрялся всех, кто был ему нужен, втащить к себе внутрь, опутать паутиной привязанностей и присосаться намертво. Спросил, ходит ли Аччан к нему. Для секса. Почему-то с пьяных глаз показалось, что это вполне уместный вопрос.  
Тогда ему показалось, что Хисаши даже протрезвел от такого поворота. Он посмотрел на Хиде как на полного придурка и сказал:  
– Он же тебя любит.  
И вот тогда Хиде оглушило. Он не смог даже переспросить, не то что выяснить, что именно Хисаши имеет в виду, откуда он это взял и... и вообще.  
Любит.  
Аччан – любит. Его.  
Схема выглядела совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Такого он даже предположить себе не мог.  
«А что ты мог?» – тут же спросил сварливый внутренний голос. – «Ты думал, он тебе сосет просто потому, что так звезды встали?»  
Ну, в общем, да. Как-то так он и думал. Вернее, старался не думать на эту тему вообще – было слишком легко провалиться в бездну аччановских мотиваций, в которой черт ногу сломит. Аччан, он… Хиде отчетливо понимал, что его на Аччана не хватит. Он вообще не знал, существует ли на свете человек, сил которого хватит, чтобы утешить Аччана, приютить его, окружить теплом – и при этом удержать. Он был уверен, что именно любить тот может только кого-то вроде Имаи – того, кто подпускает к себе достаточно близко, чтобы дать надежду, и при этом достаточно отстранен, чтобы держать жадного до тепла Аччана в тонусе. Сам Хиде… да не годился он для этого! Да, отрицать влечение сложно, особенно при таком-то стаже отсосов, но любовь? Хиде слишком нетребователен и податлив для любви Аччана, даже если какой-то интерес и был в самом начале, то за эти-то годы... за те несколько лет, что Аччан из раза в раз продолжал приходить и склоняться перед ним, жадно забирать в рот полувставший от одной только мысли о предстоящем член, гладить кончиками пальцев живот и бедра, никогда не поднимать взгляда и замирать в самом конце, впуская глубоко, так, что уже не мог дышать… За несколько лет, что Аччан из раза в раз после этого вставал, сгорбившись и опустив голову, поправлял одеяло и уходил, так и не позволив себя коснуться… Неужели Аччан все это время – любил? Не надеясь на взаимность, может быть, даже не желая ее, просто удовлетворял собой, выхватывал редкие мгновения близости, уносил с собой доказательство чужого удовольствия и собственные непролившиеся слезы… Физически больно было даже думать о том, что происходило там – вне присутствия Хиде. О чем Аччан мог думать, что чувствовать, как наверняка боролся с собой – и проигрывал все эти годы…  
«Ты знал», – безжалостно добил внутренний голос. – «Не хотел задумываться и брать на себя ответственность, но знал, по крайней мере догадывался. И ничего с этим не делал, потому что просто не хотел ничего делать. Тебя все устраивало. Тебе было даже лестно. Но любопытство сослужило плохую службу – теперь придется что-то решать».  
Только потом, уже у себя дома, Хиде понял, что во время всех этих переживаний он даже не попытался задать себе вопрос: а что он сам чувствует?  
Он не думал об этом с самых первых дней. Вернее, он и тогда не думал, просто как-то принял, что у Аччана к нему некоторая физическая слабость. Его это не напрягало, а то, что он сам раз в несколько месяцев кончал Аччану в рот, – это… так просто случалось. Эта ситуация не нуждалась в анализе. Он все равно не мог ничего изменить – не мог себе представить, что просто берет и отталкивает Аччана, отказывает ему в такой малости. Скорей он был бы готов активней включиться в их взаимодействие, чтобы помочь, поддержать, но тот сразу же провел границу дозволенного, и с некоторым облегчением Хиде так и остался за ней, не пытаясь понять и хоть что-то выяснить. «Это же Аччан. Он вот такой».  
И, потом, Хиде всегда очень сильно ценил свой моральный комфорт. Он старался не ввязываться в безнадежные чувства, а Аччан… Хиде был знаком с его подругами, знал почти всех, с кем он живет или встречается – а их было достаточно за проведенные нос к носу годы. Видел, как Аччан расцветает рядом с очередной из своих женщин, замечал, как он мрачнеет и замыкается, когда отношения дают трещину. Он не мог у себя в голове разделить вот этого, видного всем близким Аччана, который не может существовать без женского внимания, и того, которого знал только он один: – изредка приходящего к нему ночами для короткой ласки. Как можно заподозрить в любви человека, который так откровенно погружен в другие отношения? Того, кто явно предпочитает другой пол, а то, что было у него с Хиде, да и мало ли с кем еще – это просто… занесло. Всех заносит в ту или иную сторону. Вот у Аччана так. Сел не в тот автобус.  
В общем, Хиде не задумывался над этим, просто плыл по течению, как обычно предоставив другим решать, какой будет генеральная линия. Его делом было оставаться на выделенной ему позиции – вот он и оставался. Принял чужие правила игры. Получал свое удовольствие. Был… в какой-то степени счастлив с тем, что есть. По крайней мере – вполне этим удовлетворен.  
И вот теперь все встало с ног на голову, и нужно было что-то с этим делать. Что? И для чего? Чтобы к чему в результате прийти?  
У Хиде не было ответов на эти вопросы ни в день разговора с Имаи, ни потом. Если честно, он не хотел ничего менять. Не был к этому готов. Тем более, что сам Аччан молчал и виду не подавал, что его что-то в их взаимодействии не устраивает. А вдруг Имаи ошибся? Или вообще, решил вот так пошутить, подколоть Хиде? Это, конечно, маловероятно, Хисаши был склонен к шуткам попроще, и, честно говоря, чувство юмора у него было ужасное, как у детсадовца. С другой стороны… что же, Аччан сам ему рассказал? Иначе откуда бы ему знать?..  
Эти сомнения раздражали, и в конце концов Хиде решил выкинуть все из головы. Подождать, пока Аччан не навестит его в очередной раз, а там действовать по обстоятельствам. Тем более, что даты очередного тура были уже совсем близко.  
Конечно же, отложить проблему и не думать о ней совсем не выходило. Во время прогулок, во время валяния перед телевизором, даже иногда в компании друзей за кружкой пива Хиде ловил себя на мыслях о предстоящем разговоре. Он пытался вообразить себе самые разные сценарии, и почти каждый из них вызывал у него только еще большую растерянность. И дернул его черт за язык спросить у Имаи!..  
А с началом тура он начал нервничать еще больше. Мало того, что нужно было сосредотачиваться на работе, а в голову лезли какие-то уже совсем непотребные мысли, так еще и после выступлений волнение только усиливалось. Каждый день он задерживался как можно дольше с остальными за выпивкой, чтобы оттянуть тот момент, когда нужно будет идти в номер, ложиться в постель и ждать, и понимать, что от напряжения уже колотит, а заснуть совершенно невозможно.  
Аччан так и не приходил. Может быть, чувствовал, что с Хиде что-то не так – было сложно не пытаться избегать его взглядов, ничем не выдать хаос в собственных мыслях, наверное, он выглядел еще более заторможенным, чем обычно. А, может быть, Аччана волновали свои какие-то глубоко внутренние проблемы, и было ему не до Хиде.  
В какой-то из дней, разглядывая себя утром в зеркало, Хиде понял, что уже начинает опухать от чрезмерной выпивки и недосыпа. Эта медленная нервотрепка вконец измотала его, и нужно было срочно что-то делать.  
Поэтому тем же вечером, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, он пришел к Аччану сам. Без плана, без окончательного решения. Что будет, то и будет.  
– Хиде? – растерянно произнес Аччан, увидев его на пороге. Он даже заглянул ему за спину, огляделся по сторонам, будто ждал, что тот пришел не один.  
– Впустишь? – поинтересовался Хиде, обретая немного уверенности на контрасте. Аччан молча посторонился, пропуская его, запер дверь на замок и отступил тут же, прислонился спиной к стене, глядя на него с тревожным выражением лица.  
– Ты… что-то случилось?  
Хиде вздохнул. Было сложно.  
– Ты не приходишь, – сказал он скованно, глядя Аччану поверх плеча, так было легче. – Вот я и… пришел к тебе.  
Аччан изумленно фыркнул, собрался было что-то сказать, даже приоткрыл рот, но тут же его закрыл, шумно выдохнул и помотал головой.  
– Ну ты даешь, – сказал он наконец, отлип от стены и аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не задеть, прошел мимо Хиде в комнату. Там на узком столе, как всегда заваленном каким-то гостиничным барахлом, предсказуемо высилась початая бутылка бурбона и на пару пальцев наполненный стакан.  
– Будешь? – спросил он явно для того, чтобы выиграть время, и Хиде подумал, что ему совсем не помешает немного расслабиться.  
– Давай.  
Аччан достал второй стакан и кивнул мнущемуся Хиде на кровать, мол, садись, все равно больше некуда. Плеснул из бутылки и протянул, глядя в упор. И Хиде почему-то не мог оторвать от него взгляда, пока брал стакан – задел пальцами пальцы, и едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Сел на кровать с краю, уткнувшись носом в стакан с пряно пахнущим виски, а Аччан опять встал напротив, прижимаясь спиной к стене и глядя на него с очень странным выражением лица. Они какое-то время молча пили, и Аччан не сводил с него взгляда, Хиде чувствовал это всей кожей, и не мог толком сказать, пугало это или было даже… приятно?  
От крепкого без закуски очень быстро стало жарко, он допил остатки одним глотком и отставил стакан на прикроватную тумбу, наконец-то посмотрел на Аччана в ответ. И тот, будто только этого и ждал, шагнул навстречу и тут же опустился на колени, провел ладонями по бедрам Хиде, хмурясь будто бы в нерешительности.  
На самом деле, Хиде в первый раз видел Аччана вот так – при свете. Во время его прошлых визитов в номере всегда стоял полумрак, разбавляемый разве что светом фонарей из-за окна. И он не знал толком, какое у Аччана выражение лица в процессе, мог только догадываться. Оказалось, что тот может колебаться. Хиде бы никогда не подумал, обычно Аччан был таким решительным…  
Трудно сглотнув, Аччан наконец расстегнул ремень на Хиде, взялся за ширинку, и тот, сам от себя не ожидая, перехватил его ладони, сжал в своих. Аччан поднял голову, глядя с недоумением.  
– Подожди, – сбивчиво произнес Хиде. – Может быть… Я не знаю.  
– Ты не хочешь? – голос Аччана был ломким. – Зачем тогда…  
– Хочу, – перебил его Хиде и сам поразился, насколько жарко и уверенно это прозвучало. – Очень хочу. Только… Можно, я тебя поцелую хотя бы?  
Аччан моргнул. Осторожно отнял руки и сел на пятки, отстраняясь.  
– Зачем? – спросил он настороженно. Хороший вопрос.  
– Я подумал, что… Как-то это не очень правильно. Вот так односторонне.  
Аччан склонил голову набок, разглядывая его с каким-то болезненным интересом.  
– Ты это сейчас подумал? В смысле, все это время тебя устраивало, а теперь – как-то не очень правильно?  
– Нет. Я хотел с самого начала, но ты… ты же сам мне запретил тебя трогать.  
Аччан прикрыл глаза, выдыхая.  
– Да, наверное, – сказал он негромко через некоторое время. – Наверное, мне стоило сразу объясниться. Но, если честно, я не думал, что все настолько затянется. Я надеялся, мне хватит одного раза…  
Он снова взглянул на Хиде в упор, и у того сердце замерло от внезапной мучительной жажды в этом взгляде.  
– Я думал, что один раз коснусь тебя, и наваждение пройдет, – произнес Аччан, его щека дернулась, будто он пытался улыбнуться, но ничего не вышло. – Но стало только хуже. Я уже знал тебя на ощупь, помнил твой вкус… и хотел еще и еще.  
Хиде опустил глаза, чувствуя, что лицо горит от этих слов, а дыхание спирает.  
– Ты впустил меня и во второй раз, и в третий. Я старался не злоупотреблять, терпел до последнего, но в конце концов всегда срывался, и ты так доверчиво подпускал меня… Понятия не имея, что я на самом деле хочу с тобой сделать.  
Вот черт. Хиде думал, что у него иммунитет к бархатному голосу Аччана, к его откровенной сексуальности. Он слышал от него гораздо более непристойные вещи, но сейчас от каждого слова, произнесенного так тихо, с такой неподдельной болью в голосе, в паху становилось все жарче. Вот это – точно какое-то извращение!  
– Так-то не слишком много вариантов, что можно сделать… – пробормотал он, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, но Аччан, казалось, его не слышал.  
– Если бы ты меня коснулся… – Аччан на секунду прижал пальцы к губам, на него глядя. – Если бы ты меня хоть немного поощрил… я бы не удержался. И сейчас вряд ли смогу. Поэтому…  
– Ну и не надо, – сказал Хиде, чувствуя внезапную решимость. – Зачем удерживаться?  
Аччан покачал головой так, будто она была невероятно тяжелой.  
– Ты не понимаешь…  
– Да что тут понимать. Мы просто сделаем это… нормально.  
– Но это – не нормально. Хотеть такого от тебя – не нормально.  
Вот об этом Хиде всегда и говорил сам себе. Какие-то вселенские проблемы на пустом месте.  
– Все, что по согласию – нормально, – сказал он терпеливо.  
– Разве ты можешь на это согласиться?  
– Я уже согласился.  
Аччан резко вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, снова прикрывая глаза. Его скулы горели, яркие пятна выделялись на бледной коже, а руками он так вцепился в собственные колени, что побелели костяшки.  
– Иди к себе, – попросил он срывающимся голосом. – Пожалуйста, просто иди к себе. Не нужно…  
Ну уж нет.  
Хиде решительно сбросил с плеч расстегнутую рубашку, выдернул из джинсов майку и потянул ее вверх, но не успел снять, как в запястья вцепились сильные пальцы Аччана. Это было так неожиданно, что он тут же растерял весь кураж и поплыл, подчиняясь чужим рукам.  
Аччан сам сдернул с него майку и тут же опрокинул на спину, каким-то невероятным образом оказываясь уже над ним, нависая, всматриваясь в лицо теперь уже совершенно безумным взглядом. Прижал ладонь к центру груди, надавливая, и на секунду Хиде стало на самом деле страшно, что он все как-то не так понял, и Аччан хочет не секса, а… кто его знает. Сожрать его, например.  
Он был не так уж неправ, потому что следующим слитным движением Аччан опустился на него сверху, придавливая всем весом, и укусил в шею. Хиде невольно дернулся, застонав, но Аччан держал крепко, кусая, вылизывая, и это было и больно, и так невероятно возбуждающе, что как только получилось высвободить прижатые к постели запястья, он обнял Аччана, прижимая к себе крепче, запуская пальцы в стриженые волосы на затылке. И раздвинул ноги, чтобы уж точно не оставалось никаких разночтений. Аччан глухо застонал и приподнялся, глядя Хиде в лицо.  
– Правда? – спросил он неверяще. – Ты мне позволишь?  
Хиде кивнул.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Давай уже. Я давно ждал.  
Аччан набросился на него снова, беспорядочно целуя в губы, в щеки, опять чувствительно впиваясь в шею. А Хиде, непривычно млея под этим напором, сумбурно подумал, что он ведь и правда этого ждал. Только себе, как обычно, не признавался.  



End file.
